The Fairy and The Dragon
by TheBlackInferno
Summary: Natsu loves Mavis. Mavis loves Natsu. Neither know it. Mavis is suffering. Will Natsu be able to save her? NaVis. Please R&R. All suggestions are helpful and welcome.


Hello everyone, TheBlackInferno here. I have here another one-shot crack pairing. I have toyed with this idea for a while. Since I didn't get the newest chapter of The Fire Dragon's Journey out in time I decided to write this for compensation. I hope you like it. It is a Natsu x Mavis pairing. Not too many of those. This is sort of an AU but it takes place in the main universe. (They have not taken the 100 Year Quest in this one.) Being an AU characters will not act as they normally would.

P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail. Only the story of this fic.

* * *

 **Year x794 Magnolia, Fiore.**

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. Nothing was going on at the moment so many of the guild member were taking it easy and relaxing. It was the usual with most of them. Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Mira was taking orders with everyone and serving them their food, and Cana was, as usual, drinking herself into a stupor. Everyone was doing their normal things. Lucy was over with Levy reading a new book that they bought, Gray and Gajeel were starting the latest Fairy Tail brawl, and everyone was having a blast until someone destroyed Erza's cake. She shut the brawl down and pummeled everyone for messing her cake up.

There was one person however that was not doing his normal thing. Natsu Dragneel was at the bar sitting and brooding over something. This is not normal for the dragon slayer. Everyone who was near him knew that something was wrong but no one asked what. One person however was going to ask because she did not like to see Natsu in this kind of state.

Mira walked over being the kind-hearted soul she is and started interrogating him for answers as to why he was in the mood he was in.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Mira asked concerned for her friend.

Natsu raised his head and looked at her. "Oh. Nothing much Mira. Everything is good. Just thinking about some things."

"Now Natsu you know, as well as I do, that is a lie." Mira gave him a certain look that promised she would get the information out of him. "Come with me. You don't seem to want to talk publically."

Natsu got up of his stool and followed Mira into the back to talk more. He knew she only wanted him to be happy. She just didn't know why. He knew that and he did want to talk about it but it just hurt a little too much at the moment.

Once they arrived at the back Mira began her investigation.

"Natsu won't you tell me what is bothering you? I have always been supportive of you and anything you wanted to do. I have always wanted you to be happy as well. All those years ago after Lisanna disappeared you helped me get over it somewhat and I want to help you now. Please tell me what is bothering you this much."

Natsu sighed. He looked up at Mira with sad eyes. Her heart hurt at the look of sadness and desperation in his eyes.

"I just don't get it. I did everything I could for her." Natsu practically whispered.

Mira instantly knew it was a girl problem. She knew she would have to do some major battling to help him. Natsu has always been afraid of getting close to people. Ever since Igneel left when he was little and when he died he has had a problem with separation and getting close to people. If this was a relationship problem she would need to get both sides so she needed to find out who the girl was.

"Who is her?" Mira asked genuinely worried for him.

"I did everything I could. I stopped Zeref and defeated him. I stopped Acnologia. I stopped the war. I thought she would be happy. I thought I would be able to tell her I loved her but she just left." Natsu said. A few tears slipped down his face.

Mira walked over and gently wiped his tears away. "Who is her Natsu? Who do you love?"

Natsu looked at her with sad eyes. "You won't think less of me for it?"

"Why would I ever think less of you for loving someone?"

"Because…. Because of who I love. Who it is. Everyone would make fun of me for it. Saying she's too good for me. Too smart for me. Which she is."

"No Natsu. Love is something that does not have a label on it. Anyone is allowed to love anyone. No matter who they may be."

Natsu sighed again. "You are the first person I have ever told. Who is love is Mavis. The First Master Mavis."

Mira's eyes widened with shock. She was not expecting this. A sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Natsu is in love with our first master eh? Don't you think she is a little young Natsu? I knew you liked women younger than you but Natsu really?" She said with a sly voice and a coy smile.

Natsu just blushed and glared at Mira. "Stop that Mira. Be serious. I don't know what to do. I need help."

Mira couldn't help but give off a sheepish smile. "Sorry, sorry. What is the problem then? I thought Mavis went to live on Tenrou Island."

"That is the problem. She said she wanted to live there alone with no one else. She is convinced that the whole entire war was her fault. She is in pain and I don't know how to fix it. She is isolating herself and tormenting herself for something she had no control over." Natsu said crying a little harder throughout his rant. "It pains me to know she is like this. I can't stand it. I know what I need to do but I can't follow through with it for some reason."

Mira sighed. ' _This will be harder than I thought. He is really torn up about this._ ' Mira looked on to Natsu with sad eyes. Feeling the hurt and pain that he is feeling. Maybe not to the extent he feels it but she feels it somewhat as well.

"Natsu sometimes you need to fight for the ones you love. You should not be ashamed of who you love. I for one would never judge you for who you love. Natsu you have done more for us than anyone in this guild. You deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy." She looked on to Natsu with hard eyes. "You need to go to Tenrou and tell her. Explain to her what you feel and why you feel it."

"You think so? I don't."

"Why not? Give me one solid reason as to why you don't deserve to be happy and be with the one you love. One reason and I will walk away right now."

Natsu remained quiet thinking on what she said. What she told him. ' _I don't deserve her do I? No. Why though. Why. Dammit think._ " He remained quiet for minutes before he spoke up.

"I killed the man she loves. I killed my own brother. I had no other choice. I still did it though. There is no way in all of Earth Land she could ever feel the same way about the person that killed the one she loved."

"Natsu you just contradicted your own statement. You did not have a choice in the matter. Zeref had to die in order to save the world. She knows that. Mavis knows you had to do what you did. I believe that somewhere in her that she could feel the same way. Please Natsu just think about it. I only want you to be happy." Mira gave Natsu a hug and left him alone. She wanted to give him time to think.

* * *

Later that evening, when Natsu got back to his cabin, he sat on the couch and thought about the events that happened during the day. ' _Is Mira right? Should I just tell her?_ '

He sat wondering about what he should do. He was so lost in his thoughts he did not even see nor hear Happy trying to talk to him. The little blue exceed was trying to talk to Natsu.

"NATSU!"

Natsu jerked his head up and stared at happy. "Happy. What were you saying?"

"I was saying Natsu. You look disturbed. What's the matter?"

"I... I…" Natsu just sighed. He looked back down. "I just don't know happy. What should I do?"

"About what Natsu?" Happy had a look of confusion on his face. He did not have the slightest clue what Natsu was talking about.

"Happy. I told Mira about Mavis." Happy's eyes widened some.

"You really told her Natsu." Happy thought for a second on what he was just told. "Natsu that is wonderful. You finally told someone except me. That's progress. Have you decided to go and tell Mavis about your feelings?"

"I don't know. Mira talked to me about it. She said I should. But I still feel that I'm not good enough. That I don't deserve her."

"But you do Natsu. You do. Natsu you deserve it more than anyone. Please believe me."

Natsu looked on to him. He stared at Happy for the longest time. He thought about his best friend's words and what they meant.

"Give me till the morning Happy. I'll give you my answer then. Just let me think please."

"Alright Natsu. Just think on it. I'll see you in the morning." Happy went off to bed. Hoping that Natsu would decide go through with telling Mavis his feelings. It was his choice in the end and Happy would go with whatever he decides.

Later that night Natsu was just sitting in his hammock looking at the ceiling. He held his hand up and stared at it. He was thinking about the first time he saw Mavis and about the time he realized he was in love with her, even though she was just a thought projection.

' _I remember it clearly._ '

-Start Flashback-

* * *

 **Year x783 East Forest, Fiore**

 _It was a cold winter's day. The snow was falling. Natsu was walking through the forest collecting food for his cabin._

" _Natsu. It's cold." Happy said shivering a little._

" _I know little buddy. Come here."_

 _Natsu plucked Happy out of midair and stuffed him in his jacket. Natsu's natural body heat, being higher than most because of his dragon slayer magic, kept Happy warm. Happy sighed in content with the change in temperature._

" _That's much better. Thank you Natsu." He snuggled closer to Natsu trying to get more of the warmth._

 _Natsu just chuckled. "No problem little buddy. Just stay in there and keep an eye out for more food."_

 _Natsu and Happy kept on walking for some time before they came across some more food. Happy took it upon himself to start collecting the food. There were berries of all kinds. Strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, and many more. Happy collected as many as he could in his small little sack and stuffed more in the sack that Natsu was carrying._

 _Natsu decided to walk some more to see if he could find any animals he could hunt for some meat. He was walking a little ways from Happy before he came across a deer. He instantly stopped and crouched into a hunting position. He started to stalk the creature like a dragon would stalk its prey. He silently moved his way, padding through the snow like a predator waiting to strike its prey and kill it. He waited until he thought it was a good time before he struck. However as soon as he got near the deer it disappeared. Instantly right before his eyes. It just fizzled away._

" _What the hell?"_

 _He looked around to see if he could see anything. He saw absolutely nothing. He walked on looking for anything out of the ordinary when he heard a giggle. He stopped and trained his ears to hear it again. He stood there waiting on it. There! He heard it again. He dashed towards the sound. He came across a clearing._

 _Natsu walked out into the clearing only to see a girl. She was playing with a few animals that were around her. She was a young looking girl with pale blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair came down to her lower back and she wore nothing but a pink dress and a pair of wings attached to the side of her head covering her ears. She suddenly looked over to see Natsu._

" _Why hello there." The girl said greeting Natsu with a toothy smile not unlike his own._

" _Umm…. Hi." Blushing at the girl. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt a little embarrassed to be caught lurking about by the girl. He didn't even know why he was blushing._

" _Who might you be?"_

" _Umm… My name is Natsu."_

" _Well hi there Natsu nice to meet you. It is very cold out here. Are you not cold?"_

 _Confused as to why she was asking him that. She had no shoes on. Not even a jacket. He at least had a jacket on._

" _Shouldn't I be asking you that? You are the one with no shoes."_

 _The girl just laughed at this response. "Hahaha… I figured you might say something like that. No I'm not cold in the slightest. Why are you not?"_

" _Well you see I'm a dragon slayer."_

 _The girl's eyes widened. "A dragon slayer you say? Not many of those around anymore. You are a mage then?"_

" _Yep! I'm a part of the Fairy Tail guild. Best guild in all of Fiore."_

 _The girl smiled at this. "Well I'm glad to hear it. You seem like a fine young man."_

" _Thanks." He gave her one of his signature smiles. Teeth and all. "You seem very nice. Do you live somewhere around here?"_

" _No. Nowhere near here. I used to however. I'm just visiting for the time being."_

" _Why don't you come and visit Fairy Tail? We are the number one guild after all. It's a lot of fun."_

" _I'm sure it is a lot of fun." The girl smiled. She then whispered something. "That's what I always dreamed it would become."_

 _Natsu tilted his head. "What do you mean you always dreamed it would become."_

" _Oh you heard that. Sorry didn't mean to say it out loud." She smiled and turned around. "I must be going now. I wish you the best."_

" _Wait I never got your name."_

" _You will learn it in due time. I'm sure of it."_

" _Wait you can't just leave me hanging like that. My name is Natsu Dragneel. I told you mine. What about yours?"_

 _The girl's eyes widened at this. 'Dragneel? It can't be.' The girl kept walking. "We will meet again Natsu. In due time."_

 _The girl walked away and disappeared into the woods. Natsu watched the girl disappear. He somehow felt lonely after she left. He shook it off and went to retrieve Happy and go home._

* * *

 **Year x791 Tenrou Island**

 _Natsu had just been woken up by Jet, Max, and Droy. He had been talking to them for a minute or two._

" _Wait! Where's everybody else?"_

" _They're over here."_

 _They all looked up to see a girl with pale blonde hair standing on the ridge above them. As soon as Natsu's eyes landed on her his eyes widened._

" _You." He could barely think let alone breathe. His words came out as whispers. "I remember you."_

" _As do I Natsu Dragneel. I said to you all those years ago that we would meet again. I am the First Master of Fairy Tail and one of its founding members. My name is Mavis Vermillion. You're friends are safe. Follow me."_

 _Everyone's eyes widened. Natsu could barely comprehend what he heard. 'Fairy Tail's First Master.' Even though much time has passed she hasn't changed at all. After Natsu had met her before he couldn't stop thinking about her. His thoughts were on her most of the time. Even though it has been a year for Natsu since he had seen her. 'She is still beautiful.' It took Natsu a moment to register what he had said. He and the others were walking to find the First Master and their friends. Natsu stopped in his tracks. 'What did I just think?' He shook his head and continued onwards. He would have time later to sort out his thoughts_

 _Once everyone was found they were gathered around listening to Mavis explain the events that had unfolded after Acnologia released the blast upon the island. After everyone had broken apart, and Mavis left them to attend to themselves, Natsu snuck out to go find the girl that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past year._

 _Natsu had been walking and searching for Mavis for about five minutes before she had shown herself._

" _Looking for me?"_

 _He turned only to find her smiling at him. She looked extremely beautiful to him in that moment. He did not say anything to her for fear of creeping her out but he thought it all the same._

" _Mavis. So you were the first master all this time?"_

" _Yes I was. Sorry I did not say anything to you before. I only had come to visit Fairy Tail that day. I did not expect to see anyone, let alone someone from Fairy Tail. I'm glad we got to see each other again."_

" _I am too. Thank you for saving us all. Even though we did most of the work. You still cast the spell. For that I thank you."_

" _I am glad you all have the hearts you do. Otherwise the spell would have been void. I truly do hope you continue to grow as you have been Natsu. Please never change Natsu. We will meet again someday I just know it."_

 _With that she vanished into thin air. She was gone again. At that point whether Natsu knew it or not, and he did not know it, he had fallen for her just a little more than before. As cliché as it sounds it was love at first sight for our dragon slayer. He later on would come to the realization that he loved her. All from that point would lead up to where he is today and the struggle that he is having to overcome._

 _Natsu walked back to the group where everybody was._

" _Natsu! Where were you? We are ready to leave." Lucy said._

" _Sorry I was just taking a walk. Let's go home everyone." Natsu said with a cheer that everyone responded to._

 _Mavis just looked on. Watching over them for the days to come and the days after. She never took her eyes off of them. One person in particular. She was very happy with the direction her guild was going. She would not trade anything for the world. She knew they would have hardships in the future but she knew they would be able to overcome them._

* * *

-End Flashback-

The next morning, when Natsu had arrived at the guild, he arrived with bags in hand. He had taken some time that morning to pack his bags for a journey. One he knew and decided that he couldn't put off any longer. He walked up to Mira at the bar.

She looked up and saw him and his bags and her eyes widened.

"Natsu. Are you headed somewhere?"

Natsu merely smiled at this.

"I think you know exactly where I'm going Mira."

Mira's eyes lit up with excitement and she literally jumped over the counter as she lunged at Natsu. She wrapped him in the biggest death grip hug ever and squealed.

"OH MY GOD NATSU! I'm so happy!"

"… Can't… Breathe."

"Oh. Sorry. Hehe. Got a little excited there. I really am happy though Natsu."

"Yeah you got really excited Mira. Mind filling the rest of us in on it since it seems so important." This was not Natsu that said this. It actually happened to be Erza. They both turned to see Erza and the rest of the guild staring at them. Natsu turned to Mira.

"Curb the enthusiasm Mira. I'd rather leave alone and not have anyone follow me." Natsu whispered this to her. She just nodded furiously. Mira turned to Erza.

"Sorry Erza no can do. This is a secret for only me and Natsu for the time being. You and the rest of the guild will learn with time. For now though. Only Natsu and I will be let in on this one."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "You better not be up to something you two."

Both just smiled nonchalantly and went back to talking to each other.

"Really Mira. I've decided to do it. I do not want to wait any longer. I'm going to travel to Tenrou and tell her. I'm not taking not coming back without her. If she does not feel the same way then I will stay there and make her fall in love with me. I'll do everything in my power to." Natsu said with a fire in his eyes.

"That's wonderful Natsu. I'm happy. Go and get the one you love and bring her back. Also look at it this way. She is over 100 years old as well. You may be over 400 but you are not alone. You're both super old." Mira said with a giggle and a grin.

Natsu just chuckled. "Har dee har har Mira. Very funny. I'm leaving soon so I'll say goodbye now." Natsu gave Mira a hug. She returned it full force. "I'll be back with her Mira. You just wait and see."

Natsu walked over to Makarov to talk to him about his little trip.

"Hey Gramps. I'm going on a little trip to Tenrou." Makarov cocked an eyebrow at this statement.

"You are? What for?"

"I've got somethings I need to take care of."

"Natsu you do realize that Tenrou is in the middle of the ocean. You are going to have to take a boat there."

Natsu's face turned a light shade of green. "Yeah I realize that. But I have to go."

Makarov studies his face for a little while. The master eventually sighed and agreed to allow him to go. "Fine. You may go. Only you know what you need to do. Who am I to stop you?"

"Thanks Gramps. I'll be back whenever. Don't exactly know a time. I'll be back though."

"Take care Natsu."

With that being said Natsu traveled over to his team and talked to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Natsu/Flame Brain." Were the replies that came from his team.

"What's going on Natsu? Mira seemed a little excited about something you told her." Lucy inquired.

"I just told her some news about where I'm going to be going soon."

When he said that most of his teammates realized that he had a fully packed bag of gear with him.

"Wait. Are you going somewhere? A mission perhaps?"

"No not a mission. Just a little trip. One that I have to take alone. This is something that only I can do."

"Only you can do? That sounds like something you would say when you needed help." Erza said with a little worry in her eyes. "Is everything alright Natsu?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. I am just taking a break for a while. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

"Are you sure Natsu?" Lucy asked. "We will be glad to help you in any way."

"I'm sure Luce. This is something that I have to do by myself. It is nothing that will require fighting or even multiple people. It's more of a journey to find something that I have lost."

"Natsu." Erza gave him a stare. "If you say you don't need help then we will respect you decision. But never say not to worry. You are our family. We will always worry about you and everyone else in this guild."

Natsu smiled. "Right. Sorry Erza. Just know that I'll be back as soon as possible."

With that Natsu walked off. He got to the front doors of the guild before turning around. He looked around at his guild and guild mates one more time before he left. HE threw up the universal Fairy Tail hand sign and some of the guild members responded with the same gesture and smiles. He waved to his friends and bid his farewell. Once he reached the docks of Magnolia he turned and looked one more time.

'This is it. No more turning back. I'm coming Mavis. You better be ready. I'm not leaving that island without you.'

He turned his back to the city and got onto the boat. No matter how much he hated these contraptions, and their terrible ways, he would persevere through it to be with Mavis. He is going to make this the last time he is ever without her again. He will make her realize that the war was not her fault and that she does not have to isolate herself away from everyone else. Most of all he is going to show her that she is loved by someone more than she could ever imagine.

* * *

It was late in the evening. Tenrou Island was standing as tall as ever. Far inwards in the forest of Tenrou there can be seen a girl with pale blonde hair. She was standing over a grave. The grave was her own. This girl was Mavis Vermillion.

' _I might be better off dead._ ' Mavis just sighed. What was she thinking? Nobody is better off dead. Everyone deserves to live. Why was she doubting herself? ' _It's because I'm the cause of the war that took lives of innocent people. I was the cause of it. If I hadn't fallen for Zeref and done what I had maybe I would have been alive before now. I would have been able to try and help him before he went past the point of no return._ '

She turned around and walked in the opposite direction of the grave marker. ' _I guess it's just my fate to be alone._ ' She had a few tears in her eyes thinking about this subject again. The subject of love was hard for her. She always lost the ones she loved. Every time she grew close to someone she lost them again. ' _I lost Zeref to the dark side of magic, I lost Precht to the dark side of magic, and I almost lost Makarov to it as well. I can't lose him too. I had to leave and stay away from everyone else. I can't let myself become too attached to anyone anymore. It's too painful._ ' The tears that were hanging on by threads suddenly started falling. She couldn't help but to fall to her knees and cry. ' _I'm so lonely. I want someone to love me. I want him to love me the way I love him. I don't want to lose him though. I can't go through that again._ '

She sat there for about an hour crying to herself before the collected her thoughts and trudged on to her makeshift home. She walked into her house and started to make a salad. While making the salad her mind wandered. She thought of many different things. What to make tomorrow, what to do tomorrow, will she ever go back to Fairy Tail, will she ever find someone who will be with her, will he ever love her back. That one hurt to think about. Mavis had fallen for the younger Dragneel some time ago. It was like she was cursed to love the Dragneel's forever. She thought back to the first time she realized that she had fallen for the younger Dragneel.

-Start Flashback-

* * *

 _It was not a normal day for Mavis. She was not at Tenrou Island sleeping in peace. She was actually watching a young man fight. The man she had been watching for close to a year now. He had salmon colored hair and was currently climbing a tower made out of ethernano crystals. The man she was watching was none other than Natsu Dragneel. She had grown to like this man. She had watched him a few times each week for around a year. She had seen him grow and develop more and more. The more she watched the more she wanted to watch. She couldn't stop the feelings that developed._

 _The scene was this. They had reached the top of the Tower of Heaven and were currently fighting Jellal. Mavis had watched the entire encounter up to this point. Erza had fallen to Jellal and was currently being sucked into the tower. She saw Natsu reach the top of the tower and rush to save his friend. The entire encounter warmed her heart to see how far her guild had come. They truly were a family. She watched on as Natsu began to fight Jellal._

 _She clutched at her dress whenever Natsu started to get hit by Jellal. Throughout the entire fight she was hanging on by threads. She nearly had to turn away at the point of Natsu being thrown to the ground by Jellal. As he laid there unmoving Mavis just couldn't help herself._

" _Come on Natsu! Fight! Get up! Don't give in now! You can't quit! You have to save your family and save the rest of the world!"_

 _That did the trick. Natsu didn't know why but he knew he couldn't give up. He knew he had to win. From then on out Natsu tried his best to fight back. He got hit a lot but he never gave in. Only when Simon gave his life, and after Erza started crying again, did Natsu gain the upper hand. He ate the ethernano crystals and tried to gain a power boost from them._

 _Mavis's eyes widened at this. 'No! He can't eat that. His body cannot absorb all the different kinds of magic inside the crystal.'_

 _She watched as Natsu started to writhe in agony. Feeling all the different types of magic swirl around in him. Burning him up from the inside. Mavis had tears in her eyes watching him. Her eyes widened yet again. This time they had a tiny little spark of hope in them. She watched as his body miraculously absorb the magic from the ethernano. He gained a substantial power boost by entering dragon force. He drove Jellal back and defeated him. Afterwards she watched as Erza entered the tower once more to try and keep it from exploding. She watched as Natsu begged Erza to not do it. Her heat broke as she watched him cry his eyes out for Erza._

 _Soon the tower started to rumble and everything went white. The tower exploded, albeit on a smaller scale, since Erza was able to control it. She covered her eyes at the blinding white light. She began to panic. Where was Natsu? She did not know if he would survive. Her fears however were put to rest when she saw him standing in the water not too far form an island. He was holding Erza. He saved his family. Seeing him and Erza interact brought joy to her heart. That night whether she knew it or not she fell for the dragon slayer. Those feeling were only amplified over time._

* * *

-End Flashback-

She eating her food when she felt a presence on the island. ' _Weird. I was not aware of anyone coming to visit. It's not time to the yearly S-Class trials either._ ' She quickly gathered herself and exited her home. She followed the presence she felt. Tracked it a long ways until she ended up back at her grave marker. When she exited the thick brush of the forest she saw someone. As soon as the person came into view her eyes went wide and she started to tear up.

There standing before her was a man of great stature. He wore a black one sleeved coat with a white undershirt. White pants with a black waistcoat. He had a pair of white boots on his feet. Around his neck he wore a white scaled scarf. The most prominent feature of him though was his salmon colored hair. Natsu Dragneel stood before her staring at her with the most intense stare she had ever received.

"I figured you would come if you felt a presence on the island." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" Mavis questioned.

"To bring you back."

"I'm not going back." Mavis had said that statement as an ending to the conversation. Natsu however was not finished.

"Yeah. You are. I'm not leaving without you."

"I told you before. I'm living here alone now."

"Yeah well I'm not accepting that anymore. You are coming back to Fairy Tail. Back to your home."

"My home is here now. I told you before. I don't deserve to be at Fairy Tail. I caused so many problems for everyone in the entirety of Fiore. Most of all Fairy Tail. I was the cause of the war. I don't belong there anymore."

Natsu started to get angry. It was too early on in the conversation to get angry. He needed to calm down. Natsu took a breather and looked at Mavis.

"You are not the one to decide what you deserve. People are not the ones to decide what they deserve. Someone other than themselves are the ones that decide that. If we were left to choose what we deserve no one would have anything." Natsu looked at her with one of his most serious faces ever. "You deserve it. You helped stop my brother. You helped save him from himself. You helped end the war. You have done many things for the Fairy Tail guild. You more than anyone deserve to be there."

"You're wrong. You know if I hadn't fallen for and kissed your brother all those years ago I would have still been alive. I may have been able to save him from himself. This is my fault. The war. The deaths. Everything."

"And that's where you're wrong. You didn't cause it. My brother was long gone before then. By the time you had met he had already lived for over 300 years. He had been long gone by that point. The curse placed upon him had eaten away at him. He may have acted different around you but he had truly changed. He was not who he seemed to be."

"That's not how I saw it."

"Well it's the truth." Now he was allowed to get angry. "I watched you and him talk. I watched him make you cry. I could barely stand it. You deserve every bit of what I was saying earlier. You don't deserve to be alone. I won't let you be alone anymore. You have been living alone here for nearly 9 months."

"And if you will get it through your head that I'm not going back I'll be here for the rest of my life as well. ALONE!"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT! You are so sad and lonely that you can't stand it. You are feeling so alone inside that you are just crying for someone to come and save you. I can practically hear it. It tears me apart knowing how much you are suffering. Seriously you have been crying throughout this entire conversation and you have yet to notice."

Mavis gasped and reached up with her hand only to feel tears freely falling from her eyes. He was right. She was crying. Had she been crying this entire time? Was she really wanting someone to save her that bad?

"Come on Mavis you know I'm right. Just come back with me. I can't leave without you." He had to do it now while her defenses were weakened. He knew he could get through to her. "You know you want to come back. Just come. I can't leave anyways. I'll be here until you decide to come back. I can't leave the girl I love to suffer alone."

She gasped once more. This time she froze. Her tears kept falling but her world went away. The only one was Natsu.

"What did you just say?" It came out as a whisper. So quiet that had Natsu not have had enhanced hearing he would not have heard it.

"I said I can't leave the girl I love to suffer alone. I will stay here as long as I have to. I'm not leaving until you come back with me." He gave Mavis a small smile.

Her tears, if it was even possible, came out at a faster rate. Her voice caught in her throat. She hiccupped. Once, then twice. Her voice broke through eventually and she let out a wail of despair and happiness. She leapt towards Natsu and clung to him like a lifeline. She cried for a long time before she calmed down enough to reveal her biggest secret ever.

She pulled back from Natsu and looked him in the eyes. She gave him her best smile she has ever given.

"I love you too Natsu."

Natsu, after hearing this, gained the biggest and brightest smile he has ever had. He felt so happy. He waited no longer. He lowered his head and captured Mavis's lips in the best kiss of his entire life. The one with Happy was nothing compared to this. He felt fireworks go off inside of him. She felt the same way. She couldn't believe it was happening. She froze for a moment before she returned the kiss in full force.

After they broke apart Natsu just hugged her. He held onto her with everything he had. "Mavis. Listen to me please. You had no part in causing what happened. It was all my brother. He was too far gone. You may have not noticed but it is the truth. After I defeated him, before you came in, he told me something. He told me to take good care of you. He saw that I loved you and that I would do anything for you and he realized that I was the one that would be the only able to do it. Up until now I have done a piss poor job of it. For that I apologize. But I promise you. From now on Mavis Vermillion. You shall never be alone. I will be right by your side for as long as you will have me. Whether that be tomorrow, next week, next month, a year from now, or until we die. I will never leave you. I swear on the name of the Dragneel's and Igneel himself."

She looked up to him. And gave him a great smile. "Natsu. I wonder why it is that I keep falling for you Dragneel's. I love you Natsu. Thank you for saving me from myself. I never realized how badly I wanted to be saved until you came and talked some sense into me. Thank you." She just hugged him again. "Let's go home Natsu. Please. Take me home."

He just chuckled. "With pleasure."

They both traveled back to their home. Smiles on their faces. Each another held in the other's arms. Surprisingly Natsu had no motion sickness on the way back.

* * *

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was enjoying the day. Most of the guild members were taking today off. Just a relaxation day of sorts. It was a normal day until the unexpected happened.

The guild doors flew open in a plume of fire. Everyone knew who it was but were so unprepared for it that most of them got the ghosts shocked out of them. Little tiny ghosts were flying everywhere trying to find their respective bodies.

Everyone looked to the doors once they regained their composure. What they saw shocked them to no end. Natsu and Master Mavis were standing there. Natsu was carrying her bridal style into the guild. Both wore the biggest smiles anyone had ever seen. As soon as Mira saw she squealed and fainted. Makarov spit out his beer and fainted. Everyone else had similar reactions.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Natsu asked.

Everything was quiet. Nobody was talking. Just staring.

"Ummm… Natsu? I think we broke them." Mavis giggled and kissed Natsu on the cheek. Natsu just smiled.

Now they broke them. Everyone passed out after that display of affection. Natsu and Mavis just laughed. They would have to explain this to them once they woke up. But for now they are content with just enjoying their time together.

Natsu had saved Mavis from herself and gained himself the love he always yearned for. Mavis had been rescued from the path she was going down and she could not be happier. She finally has someone she would not lose. She won't lose him. She would hold onto him for the rest of her life. Nothing can take these two apart from each other now.

* * *

Okay guys I hope you enjoyed it. As I said in the former author notes I am working on the latest chapter of The Fire Dragon's Journey. I am hoping to finish it this week. I hope you will accept this in the meantime.

As always if you liked the story give it a follow and a review. If you didn't leave a review and tell me why. I will do my best to fix anything that needs to be fixed.

Till next time.


End file.
